Mortal Kombat: Distorted Shadows
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: Armageddon has arrived but in a last ditch effort Raiden, the God of Thunder, sends a message to his past self to warn him of the future that is to be if Earthrealm will lose. Fearing for the dark future, Raiden does everything in his power to make sure such a vision doesn't come true. However unknown to all, it seems that another individual will also play a part in this battle.


**Author's Note: Hello and good day Ladies and Gentlemen, Bladed Raptor here bringing you all another wonderful tale. No I'm not dead, thankful but not yet however let's just say that things haven't been so kind for your wonderful writer. Life...has dealt a horrible hand for me, working as an assistant manager and working forty hours a week is tiring but I need the money, also going to college as a full-time student trying to get my Bachelors Degree is also not proving to be an easy task. Add that on top of family problems as well as a severe case of writers block and you have a writer with a lack of motivation along with depression. I hope everyone is able to live their lives as best as they see fit and hopefully life brings you fortune in your later years. Now as of now for most of you who know me, I have not given up on my stories and plan on continuing so please give me time to gather my thoughts and I will begin posting as usual, don't you worry. As for my new readers, I hope you can all enjoy this new story I thought of during my spare time. As we know Mortal Kombat 11 has recently came out (a fun game if you ask me and hopefully with DLC we can see some more interesting characters) and I decided on making a story based on an idea I had. Since it is dealing with time travel as well as multiple timelines, I figured to just wing it and make a peculiar story. The story is both a fusion of the game we all know and love mixed in with the anime Bleach, however it won't have our cast within the series, but more so a particular character from a series I have created revolving around the anime. So hopefully you can all enjoy and whatever ****criticism**** you may have or after thoughts than by all means share them. It will be appreciative as well as help me with later chapters. So without further interruption, I hope you all enjoy Mortal Kombat: Distorted Shadows.**

* * *

**-Prologue **

_Armageddon had arrived, and nearly every combatant had met their demise during this gruesome battle royale that threatened to tear apart reality and bring about the apocalypse. Whether the fighters themselves were good willed or held malicious intent, majority had fallen in an attempt to claim power. Yet there were only two who remained._

_The first being the guardian/protector of Earthrealm and the eternal God of Thunder, Raiden while the second however was the conqueror and known ruler of Outworld and the representation as the embodiment of evil, Shao Kahn. _

_The two warriors had fought against each other in efforts to claim the power at the top of the temple created by the Elder Gods in order to save the words from Armageddon though it would seem the battle itself was coming to a close and even the Elder Gods efforts would soon prove to be in vain. With all of the defenders of earth realm defeated and he himself about to succumb to the might of Shao Kahn, Raiden in a last ditch effort sends a message to himself during the time of the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, shortly before his own death._

_However, even with this new information this event has caused an alternate timeline to plant itself and take root, growing into an alternate reality where characters and scenarios that were once present had slowly began changing, bringing the old to new and starting a new conflict._

_Though with Earthrealm and Outworld preparing for the Mortal Kombat Tournament once again; it would seem another realm would soon find itself pitted between the coming storm._

_And within this realm, one individual would set in motion a chain of events that is likely to change the course of history…forever._

* * *

_Outworld…_

The roar of the crowd was deafening in the coliseum as the audience had witnessed a fight of the century and one that they were never going to forget. Blood had drenched the sandy arena below, the sounds of blows being thrown from opponent to opponent as the audience cheered and chanted all while watching the two kombatants that fought for their lives.

Or to be precise, one of them in actuality.

With a decisive kick from their opponent, one of the fighters was sent flying and crashed into a nearby pillar. The resulting force immediately caused the stone pillar to shatter on impact and collapse on the poor fighter who cried out in anguish.

Watching the ordeal unfold and standing without a scratch on them was his opponent, a woman around the age of late twenties, wearing nothing but a rather revealing magenta colored, skin-tight outfit which also exposed a good portion of her body. It was comprised of nothing but a leotard that exposed a large amount of cleavage along with her stomach, skin-tight elbow length gloves, high-heeled boots and a veil that covered half of her face. The woman was also voluptuous in appearance with some notable detail of muscles showing that she was physically fit along with light tan skin, and jaw-length black hair. The one thing peculiar about her was her orange, reptillian-like eyes which held a predatory gaze towards her downed opponent.

Watching the rubble, her gaze soften for a moment before turning away thinking her opponent had been done in but the sound of rocks moving caught her attention. Swiveling to the source, she watched as the rubble started moving before a hand shot out from the debris. It was immediately followed by the body of her opponent who heaved themselves out of the debris with loud gasp as they got themselves free. Seeing the fighter alive left the audience flabbergasted as gasped out in shock seeing them still alive while words were exchanged to each other. The woman on the other hand felt indifferent but knew that this battle wasn't close to being done and eye'd her opponent for a moment as they recovered from the odeal.

Her opponent, a young man no older than nineteen and clad in what was once a long white, hakama which was roughly torn around the knees and shredded along his ankles, a mangled black sash, sand covered knee-high black, white outlined boots and a black, skin-tight vest littered with tear marks and blood. The young man was lean with cream skin and medium-length white hair with black highlights though he also had three abnormalities compared to most people. The first were his eyes which seemed heterochromia in appearance with the left one holding a dark golden-yellow iris while the right however had a piercing, reddish-violet iris with a white vertical pupil and black sclera. The second was two white horns that were protruding underneath his hair and were swept back with black marking etched in them. Lastly however was a large hole which was located where his heart should normally be.

The woman glared at the opponent who still chose to rise and her hands balled into shaking fists. Instantly, she got herself into a sprint as she made her way towards her opponent before disappearing into pink mist, shocking the young man as well as the audience. Seconds later she reappeared behind the boy. Sai in hand and her opponent unaware of her presence, the woman was prepared to deliver a decisive strike and end this quickly but her opponent quickly ducked, narrowly avoiding being stabbed. Growling seeing him dodge and not wanting to give him any time to recover, she summoned a second Sai in her hand and went on the offensive. Her attacks were swift and blinding, wild one could even say she attacked with a combination of swipes and jabs with her Sai as well as a flurry of kicks in order to deal some damage but her opponent was able to dodge and block the oncoming attacks before kicking the woman in the torso, causing her to recoil from the blow. With some distance away from the woman, the young man raised his hand causing his shadow to shiver for a few seconds before projecting five black tendrils which shot out and were aimed for his opponent.

Eyes widening in shock and the sight of the shadows rapidly approaching, the woman quickly rolled to the side as the shadows slammed against the area where she originally was. Quickly recovering she brought her Sai's up in a defensive manner as her opponent sent more her way. Parrying and slashing at each tendril that he sent, the woman fared well against her opponents attempt on trying to attack her before dodging another assault from the tendrils. Managing to recover from the assault, she turned towards her opponent with a dangerous look in her eyes and prepared to make a break towards him but felt something had snagged her ankle. Glancing down, her eyes widened in horror as one of the tendrils had managed to wrap around her leg and before she could manage to get it off she was suddenly whipped into the air rather suddenly causing her to cry out before finding herself slammed on the sandy ground. There was a loud 'Ooohhh' from the crowd as some seemed to cringe after the woman hit the ground with such force, however it did end. The young man raised his hand, the tendril reacting to his movement and began slamming the woman down on the ground again and again. He continued slamming her against the sandy surface for ten seconds before throwing her to the ground. Upon impact a cloud of sand had formed obscuring the woman from everyone's view and the audience watched on with bewilderment. Some booed at the young man and shouted spiteful words but he ignored them as his eyes were trained on the sand cloud for any sort of movement.

Not a minute later, a Sai came sailing out of the cloud heading straight for him but he anticipated this and darted to the side, watching as the weapon harmlessly passed by but in the corner of his eye he noticed his opponent had snuck up behind him. He quickly turned and tried bringing his hands up to defend but was too slow as his opponent skewered his left eye with her Sai. An earsplitting cry escaped his lips as blood gushed from the pierced organ and he tried retreating but he was met with a round house kick to the head, the resulting blow causing his head to crack upon impact. He was sent spiraling to the ground, skidding against the sandy surface before stopping a few meters away from the woman who panted heavily from her ordeal. Her body was littered in scrapes and bruises after what the rough treatment he gave her but after returning the favor tenfold she had hoped this match had ended.

How wrong she was.

She watched as her opponent slowly forced himself off the ground with a shaking arm while the other one ripped Sai out of his gouged eye, the wound still bleeding from the ordeal but blood stopped leaking as crimson aura slowly leaked from the socket. Realizing what he was doing and not allowing him any time to recover, the woman acted quickly and rushed to his side with new founded energy before delivering a swift yet powerful kick to his right arm. The sudden cracking sound of his bone shattering from the sudden impact was a clear sign that she incapacitated him and the crowd roared out in delight as if they themselves had heard his arm break. Everyone watched as he dropped back down to the sandy ground with a hard thud, teeth clenched and holding in an agonizing cry as he writhed in pain while clutching his broken limb. She stared down at the opponent with exhausted eyes and heavy breaths though she slowly took smooth steady breaths. It would take him a while for his arm to repair itself but even so, his body was weak and he could no longer stand.

She had beaten him.

"Well done," A thunderous and commanding voice called from behind the woman. She swiveled in the direction of the voice along with her downed opponent as the two stared at a tall, imposing, and intimidating figure who sat on a make-shift throne. A shadow was cast over him, obscuring most of his appearance but the only feature the two could make out were a pair of glowing red eyes. Leading forward and pointing a finger at the downed young man, the figure continued. "Now…" he said, clenching his hand into a fist before finishing his sentence.

"**Finish Him!"**

An eerie silence had graced the stadium, the audience themselves silent after the figures words but soon, whispers slowly started to echo amongst the crowd before it filled the fighters ears.

"Finish him!"

"Finish him!"

"Finish him!"

"Finish Him!"

"Finish Him!"

"FINISH HIM!"

"FINISH HIM!"

"FINISH HIM!"

The crowd wanted blood.

They wanted to witness the end of this match.

They wanted to see him die.

The woman paused, glancing around at the chanting crowd who filled the stadium with their loud chant. The crowd was urging her on, pushing her to kill him like many other kombatants in this arena before her. She then turned to the imposing figure on the throne, watching to see how she would execute her opponent and finish such an entertaining match. His red eyes bore into her, as if looking into her soul as he patiently waited for her next move with an eager, sinister smile.

Then she turned to opponent.

His face no longer held any pain but instead irritation as he still clenched his broken arm while turning his gaze towards her. Staring into his eyes she saw how tired he was, the fight having already taken a heavy toll on him as he no longer held the will to continue. Reaching forward, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him upwards which was quickly followed with a hiss as he was pulled up until they were eye level. Her opponent watched and kept his eyes on her, a tired gaze staring into a hardened one all while feeling the cold tip of her weapon pressing against his neck. For a moment he lamented on his current situation, feeling neither fear nor anger but…guilt and dread as he stared at the woman who continued gazing at him with a hardened look but also with something else. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, he thought back to his days prior to this event, with only one thought lingering in his mind.

"_How did I get myself in this mess?"_


End file.
